


Why Do You Hate Me?

by ashtonfeels



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonfeels/pseuds/ashtonfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving yet more hateful comments on Twitter, Ashton’s feeling worse than ever and is doubtful whether he deserves to be in the band or not. Michael hates seeing his boyfriend upset and will do anything to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do You Hate Me?

With tears prickling at his eyes, Ashton knew he should have just stopped at the first hateful mention. He’d been in a negative mood all day; ever since he hadn’t tweeted good night to the fans after yesterday’s show, he awoke with his interactions flooded with mentions about how he didn’t care about the fans and how the fame had gotten to his head. Mention after mention and comment after comment, it was as if Ashton had become addicted. He’d always taken everything to heart, ever since he got bullied at school because of his extravagant dreams, and began to believe everything he read.

“You don’t deserve to be in the band, they’re better off without you.”

“I hope someone smashes your head against concrete like you smash your drums.”

“The band was better off without a drummer, you can’t sing for shit just leave.”

With another sigh, Ashton laid in the bed he shared with Michael, the headboard bumping against the wall. His hand was trembling now and he was hardly able to read the tweets as his phone was moving around so much. Why was this all happening to him? What had he done wrong?

He thinks back to when his Instagram got hacked just weeks before. He’d been absolutely devastated. The days leading up to the hack were torturous; he’d started getting comments on his selfies about how ugly he was and he couldn’t help but believe them. He was nothing special and he knew it – just a normal teenage boy who got a lucky break.

Ashton almost wishes he hadn’t stayed in the hotel, Michael, Calum and Luke had gone shopping a few hours ago, yet Ashton didn’t have the heart to go with them. He simply said that he had a stomach ache and the boys hadn’t questioned it. Despite his wavering voice and his tearstained cheeks, the boys just told him to get well soon and left. Did they even care about him? Did anyone care about him? He dabbed at his eyes with the bottom of his pony shirt which was given to him by some fans recently, and refreshed his mentions, internally bracing himself for the vicious comments.

Michael knew something was wrong the moment he stepped through the doors to his and Ashton’s shared hotel room. The band were touring America with British boyband One Direction, and after much persuasion, the four boys no longer had to share a single hotel room between the four of them - they were given three rooms in total - the first was occupied by Michael and Ashton, the second by Calum and Luke and the third by Luke’s mum Liz and most of the band’s equipment which the boys couldn’t fit in their rooms.

Michael and Ashton were delighted following the new arrangements. The pair had been dating for two years and were as strong as ever. Of course, like any couple they had their rocky patches, but they were far too mesmerized by each other to make their arguments last longer than a couple of hours. They hated spending time apart - Ashton had never felt more lonely when Michael had gone on holiday with his family a couple of months before rehearsals for the Take Me Home tour had begun - and they knew more about each other than they knew about themselves.

"Ash?" Michael called, raising his eyebrows at the strangely quiet room. Usually Ashton would have music blasting from his iPod, even when he slept, he would still have his headphones on and would have one of his favourite bands such as All Time Low on full blast. He’d said he was sick earlier in order to worm out of going shopping with Michael, Luke and Calum, yet Michael hadn’t believed it for a second. He presumed that Ashton was probably feeling homesick again, but a niggling feeling inside of him believed that wasn’t the case.

Michael thought for a second that perhaps Ashton had gone to the bar downstairs, but he quickly discarded his thoughts as he knew Ashton wouldn’t be that stupid. Ashton was the oldest of the band, and even though he had the mental age of a five-year-old, he was still uncharacteristically branded as the ‘responsible one’ of the band.

Michael kicked his shoes off and poked his head into the bathroom to see if Ashton was there. “Ash? Ashton?"

He made his way towards the shared bedroom and his heart broke at the sight. Ashton was perched on the edge of the double bed, scrolling through his phone with trembling hands and tears streaming down his cheeks. "Ash?" Michael said little above a whisper. Ashton's head snapped upwards and he faked a smile too little too late.

"Y-Yeah," Ashton's voice cracked from his earlier sobbing. 

Michael sighed and pulled his boyfriend into a hug, wrapping his arms around him. Ashton sighed in content, nuzzling his face into Michael's shoulder and his tears making his jumper damp. "What's up babe? You know how much I hate seeing you cry."

The older boy sighed and sat up, placing his phone on the bed. "I was just on Twitter, and everyone had such nice things to say about everyone else but -"

Michael cut him off by pressing his lips to Ashton's. He wound his fingers through the older boy's curls causing a soft moan to emit from Ashton's parted lips. Michael took the second of distraction to slip his tongue into Ashton’s mouth, pulling him closer so there was no space between them. Ashton shook his head and pushed Michael away gently, but Michael refused and wrapped his arms around Ashton. 

“I bet you just missed all the good ones,” Michael whispered, his voice slightly husky as Ashton nuzzled his face into his shoulder once more. “We all get them. People are forever trolling Cal with Asian jokes, you know how much he hates that. Remember when Harry gave me that ‘hickey’? I was sent hate for ages after that, heck, people accused me of dating Harry!” The corners of Ashton’s mouth twitched as he remembered sitting with the boys around Calum’s iPad reading Michael’s mentions from jealous Directioners warning him to stay away from Harry. Michael rubbed Ashton’s back soothingly before continuing. “For each negative comment, there are hundreds of positive ones – the hate sometimes stands out but just remember that you’re perfect. You’re perfect for the band and we’re lucky to have you, the fans love you, Luke and Cal love you, and you’re perfect to me. I love you, Ashton Fletcher Irwin, I love you more than anything in the world.”

The tears once again sprung to Ashton’s eyes, but this time they were of happiness. Because he knew that Michael was the one, and he doesn’t know where he’d be without him and his crazy hair colours. He lifted his head from Michael’s shoulder and smiled his famous crooked smile before he turned his face and his lips found Michael’s once more.

Michael couldn’t control the smile tugging at his lips as he returned the kiss with just as much passion. Michael and Ashton were like two sides of the same coin – they’ll always be there for each other and they’ll always be together until they both grow old. Because Ashton’s finally found the one, the one who can always make him smile whenever he’s upset. Michael’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him, he’s always been there for him and he’ll not only be his first love, but the best friend he’s ever had.


End file.
